Dumon
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | species = Barian | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Holy Lightning | japanese voice = }} Dolbe is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is one of the Seven Barian Emperors of the Barian World. Due to directing the Barians movements against Yuma and his friends he can be regarded as the central antagonist for the first half of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II. Design Appearance Like his fellow Barians, Dolbe appears most often under a gray cloak and has glowing, red eyes. His skin is also of a blueish-purple with short gray hair, two blue markings on the side of his eyes and several crystals on his body, one of which lights up when Dolbe activates his D-Pad. Dolbe is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Alit for the shortest. magazine]] His human form is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, and a scarf tied around his neck. Personality Out of his allies, Dolbe is shown to be the most level-headed and is the leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Dolbe is very loyal to his home world and put its safety on top priority. Dolbe is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alit, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Dolbe used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. Dolbe also has shown an unusual tendency to hold his cards with his palm, rather than his fingers like most characters. Etymology Dolbe's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Biography History , Misael, and Gilag]] Dolbe, Alit, Misael and Gilag wished to gather the "Numbers" and save the Barian World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. They are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Dolbe determined they'd have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Dolbe determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fuma and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Gilag's failure]] Following Gilag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Dolbe began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alit. Dolbe ordered Alit to gather the "Numbers", however Alit rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Dolbe's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alit enough to make him go. Misael appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Dolbe on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alit to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended it. Dolrbe merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble. the Barian's Sphere Cubes]] After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Dolbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. Dolbe put full trust in him, hoping he will produce better results than the other two. Later, Dolbe and Misael looked after a comatose Gilag and Alit, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Dolbe remarked that only he and Misael remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Misael angrily tried to attack Vector, Dolbe restrained him and told Misael to calm down. Dolbe blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Dolbe ultimately agreeing to let Vector handle it for now, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue Rei Shingetsu. The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso", where Dolbe waited with Vector and Misael. Dolbe took on Reginald Kastle and let him to take the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Dolbe managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" as well as protect himself from "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso" using "Sargasso's Lighthouse". Deck Dolbe uses a "Holy Lightning" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters